Our Fractured Wings
by RoyallyMadHatter
Summary: The strongest guild of the newest virtual fantasy goes by the name Miracle. It consists of six powerful teenagers that can tip the balance of the entire game. And yet, some things are more important than taking over the world. (AU!Video Game) (Yaoi/BOYXBOY)


Pinning You Down

_"Black hair looks hot on you, Ryouta."_

* * *

Kise walked into the cave, occasionally making sure that his friends were following.

"Ready?" Kise looked behind him as the others scrambled to draw out their weapons.

"Ugh, Kise. You're the only one here that can summon weapons without opening your inventory. It kinda pisses me off." Kasamatsu's sword appeared in his hand. Unlike most players, Kise's weapons appeared whenever he wanted them to. He could do it since the beginning of the game, and was shocked to find out that it was a rare ability.

"Senpai, you should contain your evil waves." Kise laughed as he stabbed his sword into the ground and leaned against the cave wall. Kise was amazed at how incredible this world was. Sure, it was a video game, but it was so real.

In this world, everyone could use all sorts of weapons. There were no special classes or jobs. It was simple and easy. He twirled his dagger around and suddenly wondered if he could injure himself. He silently poked his finger with the tip. Blood did come out of the injury, but it was much less painful than it would've been in real life.

"We're finished, Kise." Kasamatsu swiped his hand over Kise's finger and the wound immediately went away, leaving a warm feeling behind. Healing was Kasamatsu's 'zone'. Everyone was granted with their own special power called Zone, when they started the game. Some were rare and some were common. That was just how it worked.

That's also how the name of this video game was created. Zone.

Currently, there were only six confirmed people who had a zone nobody else had. They made up the strongest guild known as Miracle. Zones had limits and restrictions. The more powerful, the worse the consequences.

Everything else was easy. Health bars, money, guilds, etc.

"Kise, what level are you at?" Kasamatsu asked. Kise immediately flinched at the question.

"It's a secret." Kise laughed as he continued deeper into the cave. Kasamatsu hit him, but didn't pester him about the topic. Throughout the mission they encountered many enemies, but none strong enough for the group lose much health. Anyone in the group that got hurt would be healed by Kasamatsu.

"Grab your quest items and then we'll head out." Kasamatsu said. Kise yawned as he looked around for some good items. He didn't think he would level that much higher than his friends. Even though most players hid their levels, he could tell that Kasamatsu and the rest were around level 40. It was pretty hard to level up in this game, so people with levels around 40 were already considered strong. He didn't want this group to find out his level. If they did... then he would probably have to leave.

In deep though, he continued slicing at bags on the floor. He almost didn't realize the floor being covered in ice.

_Shit!_

Kise zapped the floor with electricity and the ice disappeared into pretty sparkles.

"You seem to be having fun, Kise." Aomine grinned. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing.

"You're my escort?" Kise raised a brow.

Aomine smirked as he pointed his sword towards the exit which froze entirely. "You're surprisingly hard to find, Ryouta."

"Jeez, you're such a pain. I'm out with friends today." Kise sighed.

"I guess they don't know who you really are." Aomine raised his sword which was covered in ice.

"Is that... the legendary ice player?" Moriyama's eyes widened. There were many well-known zones out there, but **everyone** knew the zone powers that the six 'Miracle' players had. Most knew what they looked like, but their names were a mystery.

Kise had changed his entire appearance, hid his level, and lied about his zone so that he could hang out.

"Kise, that power you just used. Was it electricity?" Kasamatsu asked. He wasn't as surprised as the others.

"Ryouta, you actually told these guys your real name? Man, you're becoming more like Tetsu." Aomine sighed. Kise really grew to like Kasamatsu and the others. He didn't want this to happen.

Kise gripped his sword. "How did you find me?"

"You think changing your outside look can fool me?" Aomine rolled his eyes.

"Is Akashi going to erase their memories?" Kise glanced back at Kasamatsu.

"Probably." Aomine sheathed his sword.

"Moriyama. Please use your zone and teleport somewhere with them. I'll explain everything later." Kise smiled bitterly.

"Moriyama, don't touch me. Teleport without me, if you want." Kasamatsu snapped.

"Take him. Please." Kise bit his lip.

"I won't stop them. I'm just here to get you." Aomine yawned. Moriyama teleported them all out in a flash.

"Come on, Ryouta." Aomine moved to touch Kise, when Kise grabbed his sword.

Aomine pulled out his sword again to block Kise's slash. His gaze darkened. "You can't beat me."

"You never know." Kise combined his attacks with lightning and hoped for the best. He had to go talk to Kasamatsu one last time.

"You're such a fool."

That was the last thing Kise heard before he was knocked out.

* * *

I absolutely adore Kuroko No Basuke and I have read the manga, in addition to the anime YAYAYAYAY  
I've written a few things for this AU but I'm not sure what I'm planning to put up next. This is actually a preview so I can finish my other stuff oops

SUPER EXCITED ONCE AGAIN HAYYYY GUYS HOWS LIFU  
(The video game AU is a pretty common idea so if I happened to copy anybody - let me know and I'll make changes)

Each chapter will have a thought quote underneath the title from someone in the chapter XD

See you soon? ;)


End file.
